Wretched Desire
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Another HichixUlqui rape fic. Only this time, me and the friend who did the other one, switched places. I'm Ulquiorra. Basically same plot.


As Hichigo wondered the halls he felt someone's spirit energy, and speed over to the location. That is where he found the pale, raven haired arrancar walking through the hall way, and he was itching for a fight.

The Cuatro's gaze zoomed in on a man as he entered the hallway he was in. He had felt the spiritual pressure approaching and had merely stopped to wait for the other to arrive. Ulquiorra was interested in who this was since he knew there were intruders but he hadn't heard about an albino man being here.

Hichigo walked towards the smaller male until he was a few feet away, then he spoke "Do you want to fight?" he said to the Espada.

Nothing that betrayed what he was feeling crossed his face. "Why would I fight you?" He wasn't sure he wanted to waste his precious alone time fighting this thing.

"Because I am bored and having a battle with someone who is at least half as strong as I am is better then nothing at all." He said as an insult.

Ulquiorra felt his eyebrow itching to just rise as he looked at the other. "You think you are better than me?" A touch of ice edged his voice.

"Well I am glad you got the hint, but it is not that I think it, it is that I know." He said so, sarcasm in his voice.

"As you wish. But I will win. Trash." Ulquiorra stood, not moving since he did not care much about this fight but if he got rid of him fast them he could go on his way.

"Hem...I really doubt that u will win." He said using his speed to pull out his zanpoktou and releases an attack on him.

Using his sonido, he dodged the attack quickly and stopped when he was directly behind the other man. "How boring."

Then suddenly after his words were said, Hichigo disappeared from his sight and appeared right in front of him, slamming his sword down using his height as an advantage over the other.

"Nice try." Ulquiorra said, voice emotionless as he dodged that as well, aiming a punch to the other's abdomen.

Hichigo then grabbed his fist, his strength stronger. He then spun his arm around his back holding it there as he held the other in place, "Who's the weak one now?" he said with a teasing tone as he slammed the smaller male to the floor grabbing his other hand and twisting it behind the man's back like he did with the other arm. All the fighting had made him aroused and seeing the other's brought to his knees did not help.

A small grunt passed his lips as he was forced face first into floor. Struggling against the hands that held his own captive, he arched and bucked in an effort to throw the other off him. Ulquiorra wasn't used to being beaten by strangers, let alone cocky ones. "Get. Off." He said, barely keeping his voice under control.

The movement under him made him even more aroused as the other squirmed beneath his body. "No" he said, "I am the one who won, so don't I get a prize?" He said with a smirk on his face and his voice in a happy sciatic voice.

"The hell you did," he said, his composure cracking just a little as began wiggling furiously. He knew it would be hopeless if the other had overpowered him so quickly and effortlessly but Ulquiorra still tried, in vain, to get out the other man's grip. He wasn't going to give up until there was no choice.

"Oh, yes I did, and I think I deserve a prize don't you?" He tightened his grip so he wouldn't get free, he used a binding spell too, to keep his hands together.

Shit, he thought as he felt the reiatsu bind his wrists together behind his back. He felt the strength of the bonds, tugging on them anyway. Ulquiorra let out his breath, very slowly, and ceased struggling. "A prize?"

"Yes a prize, do I not get a prize for winning the battle?"

"And what prize are you thinking of?" Being helpless wasn't something he was used too, even during sex he was in control, but everything was spinning out of control and he wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

"Hem....I have an idea of what I want." He said this while he leaned down and licks the back of Ulquiorra's ear, smirking as well.

His reaction was to shudder at the touch of the moist appendage but it was with disgust not pleasure. Ulquiorra tried to get away from his tongue but his face was pressed into the floor, he had no where to go. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to take my prize whether you allow it or not." As he said this he reached around to untie his obi.

Ulquiorra simply glared at the floor, not saying anything to him. He would not give this creature the satisfaction of hearing him break or beg. As the Cuatro, he was above such things.

The cuatro's obi dropped to the floor and his jacket was also removed. he was now naked, and on his knees just like Hichigo wanted. He gave an evil smirk at his now unwrapped prize that he wanted.

A shiver danced across his deathly pale skin as it was caressed by the cool air around them. This was so demeaning, about to be raped by a stranger and a lowly hollow no less. True he was strong, of that he was certain, but it was still despicable that he been overpowered.

Hichigo soon started licking the side of his neck moving down in between his neck and shoulder biting down and drawing blood. Licking up the blood and sucking on the mark with his lips, one of his hands that was not holding him down felt and moved around his whole body getting to know every part of his being.

Trying to cringe away from the touches, both moist and dry, he only succeeded in pressing the front of his body against the cold floor and regretting his choice to take a walk. If he had known this would happen, Ulquiorra would have simply stuck around Lord Aizen. At least he knew what he was dealing with then. This man on the other hand…he was a totally new experience which he wished had never happened. But no matter how much he tried to resist, his body was starting to respond to the rough handling and he cursed softly.

Hichigo smiled at his body starting to react, he then moved his hand down to the smaller males junk and started to rub it in between his palm and fingers, the tip of the fingers playing with the head.

A louder swear fell from his lips before he bit down on his bottom lip to stop anymore from coming out. Shit, he… this felt good, he was liking this and he shouldn't be! Ulquiorra forced himself to stay still, so he not to move a muscle, even if his body responded in other ways.

Hichigo, looked at the unresponding arrancar and frowned, he wanted him to make noise, he then put 3 fingers and pushed them against the smaller males lips "Suck on them." He demanded with a smile.

He debated on whether to grit his teeth and refuse to open his mouth but the three fingers were already in his mouth as that idea came to mind. Also, he wondered what the other's reaction would be if he bit down on the fingers and Ulquiorra decided that it could not be any worse than what was already in store for him so he bit down, tasting blood.

"Ahh son of a!" He pulled his fingers out and saw the blood his now called bitch had made "I was trying to be nice and prepare you before hand but now I don't feel like it anymore you bitch. You put this on your self now, I will make you pay." As he said that he started to untie his obi, he grabbed Ulquiorra by the hip with one hand and directed his head to his entrance, pushing a bit against it, he leaned over to Ulquiorra and whispered in his ear. "I will give u one more chance bag me for forgiveness and I will prepare you."

A grin on his lips as he licked them free of blood. "Do your worst, trash," Ulquiorra hissed, keeping his face stony even when he felt the other's erection nudging his entrance. It would take more than this to make him beg, he would not back down even if it meant bones being broken. This freak wasn't worth being acknowledged more than he had been already.

He frowned at the comment. "Fine but you will regret....probably.....now." He then pushed inside of him with his swelled cock from being aroused, barely fitting, or did not fit at all he did not know because he did not care if he ripped the male a bit to get inside. Once his head was passed the first ring of muscle he quickly slid the rest of the way in and started to thrust in and out of him not giving the smaller male time to adjust to being filled.

A tear slid down his cheek, following the familiar trail of green as a loud gasp was ripped from him at the sudden intrusion. His eyes flew wide open at the burning and splitting he felt in his ass, the pain was unlike anything he had felt. Never had Ulquiorra been violated so completely. He felt blood trickled down his thighs. Soft shaking coursed through his body as he was pounded into without mercy but he had guaranteed that with his last few actions.

Hichigo thrusted in to him fast, hard, and uncaring he pounded in to him as hard as he could, liking how it was much easer to move now that the arrancar's blood was making his hole more slick, he smiled when he hit his prostate.

His cock jumped as his prostate was hit dead on, he bit down on his bottom lip and drew blood to stifle any cries of pleasure that may have left his mouth. Hell, the cries that would have left his mouth but he was too proud to admit that he was actually getting aroused by this excessively rough treatment of his body.

He hit it a couple more times, loving the reaction he was getting, but he was not there to please the other, but to only please himself, he soon angled it so he would not hit it, "Did you like it when I hit that spot?" He smiled.

A small trickle of blood landed on the floor near his mouth from how hard he was biting his lip to keep from begging. He wanted that spot to be hit, to feel the sweet agony flowing through his veins and he throbbing in his ass fade to an ache. Ulquiorra's cock was pressed between his stomach and the cold floor, leaking pre cum. "Make me."

"Hem? I will not make you I will just not do anything to satisfy you until you beg for it." He thrusted harder and faster then he hit the spot one more time before he continued fucking him without any pleasure for the arrancar below him. He wanted him to beg for the pain to turn to pleasure, he hit it once more just to give him a taste here and there to what he could be feeling.

Well, fuck. The Espada was royally screwed since he had a raging hard on and the here and there brushed against his prostate only served to make him throb and twitch as he yearned for his release. Slowly, his pride was being worn away by the need to find his release, even begging was starting look good right now. Anything to relieve this pressure building inside him… "Please," Ulquiorra whispered, his voice raw with need.

"I am sorry what was that?" He brushed a bit of his prostate, and then fucked away from the area again, wanting him to beg more.

"Damn you!" Ulquiorra let out something half way between a growl and a sob as he began to writhe on the floor, wanting his release so much he could taste it, just as metallic tasting at the other hollow's blood. "Fuck me properly!"

Hichigo was surprised by the sudden outburst, but it soon faded in to a evil smirk, he leaned down to ulquiorra ear . "I am going to make you come screaming, I can promise that," he said whispering it, he then suddenly slammed in to Ulquiorra's prostate, after saying that.

Already having broken his self imposed vow of silence, he didn't see much point in trying to keep up the façade anymore. Ulquiorra moaned loudly as his sweet spot was rammed into and pushed his hips back as much as he could in his position. Pants and groans tumbled from his lips unchecked as he bucked his hips back and forth between Hichigo and the floor, trying to find some purchase to ease the need for friction on his cock.

Hichigo saw his need for more as he pounded even harder and faster than he was before at an inhuman speed and strength. he reached around the front and started to pump his cock at a similar speed. Making it match his thrusts.

He could almost feel his body begin to melt with the intensity of the feelings and sensations that were bombarding his senses. "M-more! Make me cum!" Ulquiorra cried out, a pinkish tinge to his skin as he felt his climax so close.

Hichigo's thrusts became even more quicker even more faster then he thought he could ever move, he flipped the arroncar on to his back, pushing his knees so that his head was between them, he slid in even deeper, and pushed in harder, his hand still pumping Ulquiorra's cock which was now in between both there stomachs. He leaned over and kissed Ulquiorra, licking his lips wanting them to open.

Grunting at the change of position, he threw his head back with an appreciative moan as he was penetrated again and at an even better angle this time. "Right there!" He cried out as his prostate was hit and bucked into the hand that was pumping him. Feeling lips on his own and a probing tongue, Ulquiorra readily opened his mouth and sucked on the azure tongue.

Hichigo was happy, his bitch was finally submitting and he was getting what he wanted, he moved his tongue exploring the moist cavern, as he pounded in to him harder, rubbing his thumb on the tip of cock's head as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Though he was mere putty in Hichigo's hands physically, mentally he was fuming and seething at himself for submitting so easily to this trash. And liking it of all things! And still, he gladly let Hichigo plunder his mouth, forcing the Espada's body to submit to him, and stroking him into oblivion. "I-I'm almost..!"

"Don't hold back, cum, cum screaming!" He slid in deeper hitting his prostate as fast and as hard as he can. He pumps his cock in time with his thrusts, he kissed him.

Fiercely rubbing his tongue against the azure one that entered his mouth, Ulquiorra wrapped his fingers in the alabaster locks and yanked hard, screaming into Hichigo's mouth as he came. Long, white ribbons of cum splattered his stomach and a pale hand as his inner walls clenched around the cock inside him.

Hichgo thrust deep inside of him and cummed filling him with his hot seed, he thrusts a couple more times riding of him cum before pulling out, he smiled at the smaller male still pinned below him. "You fucking loved it."

"In your dreams. My body wouldn't be refused is all." A mild frown was now his lips and he made a face as he felt Hichigo's cum slid down the backs of his thighs and coat his insides. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, not at all. And he was still pinned to the cold floor.

"You can not deny what you feel, you may say this but in the end u wanted it" He lifted his body off of Ulquiorra and stands over him, he then puts his clothes back on and started to walk away then stopped and looked back. "Let's do this again some time, since you loved it so much." He said with an evil smirk as he left the bloody and sperm filled body on the floor, exactly how he wanted it to be.

"Asshole," Ulquiorra hissed as he wretched his hands apart and then his legs when the hollow was gone. His face was one of disgust as he looked down at his filthy body and picked himself up off the floor. Collecting his shredded clothes, the Espada quickly, with a slight limp, went back to his room and walked into the shower. While he cleaned himself, he closed his eyes and finally let his shame overcome him where no one could see. Tears followed as he realized he had liked what the hollow had done to him and wanted more of it as well. He was weak and he hated himself for that.


End file.
